Exposed Feelings
Characters Pan Trunks Bulla Goten Story Chapter One: Lost for Words : Pan was sitting near the old oak tree in her parents' backyard, having a few minutes to think to herself. I just don't know how to tell him, ''She thought ''and if I tell him, I wonder what he will say? We he call me crazy, or will he say he's felt the same? Pan had pondered with this question for hours. She saw Bulla, her best friend, was walking up to her. Oh great ''Pan thought ''It's her! "Hey Pan," Bulla said ", wanna go to the mall. "Sure," Pan said, wanting to get her mind off of her thoughts. When Bulla and Pan got to the mall, Bulla dragged Pan straight to the clothing outlet. Damnit Pan thought. "Well," Bulla said ", you can buy anything you want!" Pan picked out a denim jacket with an orange shirt, white silk jeans, and a lepoard spot bandana. When Pan went towards Bulla so she could buy it, she saw a familar face, It was someone with short lanvender hair and light blue eyes. : "Trunks," Pan asked. The lavander haired man turned around, as if to respond to the name. "Pan," he said. Went he looked at her, Pan's heart did a relay race in her chest. Oh my god, ''She thought ''It's him! "Long time no see," Pan said, smiling. Trunks walked over to her, he looked... different. He had a Purple Capsule Corp hoodie and navy blue cargo pants. "Hey pancake," Trunks said. Pan blushed when she heard what Trunks called her, It was what Trunks had nicknamed her. "Pan ,we need to...," Bulla started, but when she saw Pan's face, she knew Pan's secret. "Oh my god," Bulla said ", You like Trunks!" Pan nodded her head slowly. "You need to promise you won't tell anyone, especially not Trunks. Pan didn't know that Trunks had saw the whole conversation between Bulla and her. Pan likes me Trunks thought Oh my god! : Bulla had called Pan later that week. "Pan, I think Trunks heard the conversation," Bulla said. "Why," Pan asked. "Because, he's been asking me if I need a lift to your house." "He might have been trying to be a good brother!" "I don't think so! Oh, here he comes, I talk to you later." Bulla hung up the phone and sat on the couch. "Trunks, I have a question for you," Bulla said. "Ask away," Trunks said. "Do you like Pan," Bulla asked. "N-n-no," Trunks said, nervously ", W-w-why do you ask?" "Oh no reason," Bulla said ", Oh, tomorrow, could you take me to Pan's?" "Sure," Trunks said, smiling. Little did Trunks know, Bulla had a plan to get Trunks and Pan together. : The next day, Trunks took Bulla to Pan's house. "I'll pick you up later," Trunks said, about to drive away. "No," Bulla said ",come inside with me!" Trunks knew not to say 'no'. When Bulla and Trunks walked inside, Trunks noticed Bulla was trying to drag him over towards Pan's room, and the door was open. "Hey Pan," Bulla said ", Look who I brought." Pan looked up and saw Trunks. "Hey Pancake," Trunks said. Pan started to blush. "Oh, how cute," Bulla teased, as she left the room and closed the door. "I remembered tomorrow's your birthday and I probably won't be able to make it," Trunks told Pan as he sat down ",So I'll give you your birthday present now. Close your eyes." Pan closed her eyes and Trunks moved his face closer to hers, and pressed his lips against hers. Bulla had left a little crack in the door and she was snickering with delight. Yes! ''Bulla thought to herself ''Now I just need to take a picture of the two lovebirds! Bulla grabbed the camera from around her neck and pushed down on the shutter.Trunks heard the noise and pulled away from Pan. "Damnit," Trunks said. "What is it," Pan asked. "Bulla took a picture," Trunks replied. Both Trunks and Pan stood up and left the room, following Bulla quietly. Trunks noticed Bulla stopped, and he looked to see why. The reason she stopped was because Goten had walked in! Chapter Two: Oh My Gosh! "H-H-Hi Goten," Bulla said, her cheeks turning a rosy pink. "Hi Bulla," Goten said. At that moment, Pan and Trunks grabbed Bulla at the same time. "Give me the camera," Trunks demanded. Bulla handed Trunks the camera and slid something into her pocket. Damn ''Trunks thought ''She didn't use her camera, but dad's camera! "Goten, we should go outside," Bulla suggested. Goten nodded and followed her outside. "She going to show Goten the picture probably," Pan exclaimed. Trunks said nothing, but he looked out the window at Goten and Bulla, and he was able to hear what they were saying. "Goten," Bulla started ", You have got to see this picture of Trunks and Pan!" Bulla pulled the picture out of her pocket and showed Goten. "How cute," Goten said ", If only that were us!" Bulla pressed her lips aganist Goten's. "I think I'm going to be sick," Trunks said ",Bulla is kissing Goten!" Pan and Trunks started laughing. "Oh my gosh," Pan said ", I knew it would happen!" Category:Stickman22